Haunted
by Lady Diamond and Kome
Summary: I'll put PG13 just in case. Five girls talk about a haunted house. One of them decides to investigate.


Haunted  
  
Authors: Lady Diamond and Kome  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Genre: Horror  
  
Chapters: 1/1  
  
Warnings: Horror, Death  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Rating: Uhhh.........prolly PG or PG-13  
  
Feedback: We eat, sleep, and breathe it!!  
  
Flames: We welcome them wholeheartedly. We haven't had s'mores for a while...   
  
Notes: My good friend, Julian, actually wrote this. I just revised it. Kome  
  
Summary: Five girls talk about a haunted house. One of them decides to investigate.  
  
"See that house over there?" Dorothy asked her group of friends one day.  
  
Hilde, Relena, Noin, and Catherine all looked to where the girl was pointing.  
  
"What about it?" Hilde asked back.  
  
"It's haunted."  
  
"Ooo, really?" Catherine asked.  
  
Dorothy nodded. "That's what I heard Doctor J say."  
  
Relena made a face. "Oh, please. There's no such things as haunted houses."  
  
Noin gave her a look. "Oh yeah? People disappear in that house all the time. Remember Zechs Marquis? He went in there and never came back out."  
  
Relena snorted. "Yeah," she said, waving a hand. "Right."  
  
"It's true," Dorothy said.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, I'm going to go into that 'haunted' house and I will prove that nothing's wrong," the disbelieving girl said. "And I won't disappear."  
  
"NO!" Hilde shouted. "You'll be gone forever!"  
  
The other two believing girls agreed.  
  
However, Relena wouldn't listen. She walked up to the house, looking through the broken windows. She walked up to the door, opened it, walked inside, and saw nothing. Nothing except a large room filled with spider webs and scratched-up walls.  
  
She walked through the large room to another room, this one slightly smaller, and saw a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
How can there be steam coming out of some old cup in a house in which no one has lived for years?Relena thought.  
  
She walked into yet another room and saw a knife on the floor with blood surrounding it.  
  
She shuddered and left the room, entering the kitchen. She saw a pot on the oven and went to go look inside, but saw nothing.  
  
When she turned to leave, she heard boiling water coming from the once said empty pot. She started getting a little freaked out, but continued looking through the house.  
  
She started walking upstairs, but then she stopped, hearing a woman laughing in the kitchen. She glanced into the kitchen once, not seeing or hearing anything anymore, then started back up the stairs.  
  
Once she reached the second floor of the old house, she stood, trying to figure out which room to look in first.  
  
She decided to go to the first door to her left. She opened it and saw that it was once a little boy's room. There were cobwebs all over the bed and dresser and papers flying everywhere because of the lack of glass over a window.  
  
She turned around to leave the room, but then felt a hand on her arm. She whirled around, but saw nothing.  
  
She shut the door to the room, then went to the next one. It was the little boy's parent's room.  
  
She heard dripping water from the room's bathroom sink, then heard a knock on the door. Relena quickly turned around frightfully and peeked out of the room, but didn't see anything.  
  
She started walking towards another room, but then stopped, hearing the floor creaking.  
  
She turned around, but, once again, saw nothing.  
  
Relena went into the last room on the floor and looked in slowly to see a boy's head. (1)  
  
She slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs straight to the front door. She tried to open it, but to no avail.  
  
Then, a second later, all the rooms started making various noises; the windows started opening and closing.  
  
A woman laughed in the kitchen.  
  
The upstairs floor creaked.  
  
Then, everything went black. Relena tried looking around, but saw nothing but darkness.  
  
She heard a pot fall on the floor and she started to panic. Then, someone grabbed her arm.  
  
Outside, Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine heard a scream.........then everything went quiet.  
  
- Remember Zechs Marquis?  
  
Kome - In case you didn't read it before, my good friend wrote something similar to this. I just revised it.  
  
Lady Diamond - He's a pretty good writer.  
  
Kome - I think so, too. Thanks for letting me use this, Julian!!  
  
Julian - No problem.  
  
Kome - RR.  
Bottom of Form 1 


End file.
